Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - Distant Hearts Combine
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Two weeks have past since Ben and Mal have last seen each other; and it is really starting to get to them. With Mal's return due soon how are the star stuck lovers going to cope with finally seeing each other. CONTENT WARNING THROUGHOUT! This story happens two month before my 'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - I' starts. I hope you enjoy. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this idea came to me when I was in Mexico. It made me wonder how Mal and Ben would deal with this situation so let's go on this journey together. I also want to give you a content warning from the start as the suggested themes continue throughout the full the story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Hello" I said as Ben appeared on my phone screen.

"Hello" he said happily and I watched as he lay down on his bed.

"Missed me?" I teased.

"Of course I have, I can't wait to see you tomorrow" he said happily as a large grin spread across his face.

"Me too" I agreed.

"It's been a very long two weeks" he pouted.

"I know it has but it won't be long before you see me" I said hoping that this reassured him. I was currently on an art retreat in Olympus during the middle of term time. It was a two week break away for art students. I am glad that I came as I have learnt a lot; but part of me wished I stayed in Auradon City with everyone. It was a very long two weeks; yes I had friends with me. But they weren't my family and most of all they weren't my beautiful Beast.

It has been very hard for me and Ben; yes we text, rang and face timed each other when we could. But we hadn't physically seen each other for two weeks; yes I know that there were times when I couldn't see Ben for nearly two weeks when I was back at home but this was different. If I was home at least we both knew that we could just go and see each other if we needed to - there was currently an eight hour flight between us. There were also times when I felt homesick and I just wanted to go home; but I knew that I had to stick it out. This was an amazing opportunity and I couldn't just give it up.

"Yeah; well I will be there to pick you up" he said eagerly which made me chuckle as I brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"Look at you" I teased.

"All keen to see me" I flirted.

"Of course" he said proudly.

"Are you not keen to see me?" he joked.

"Oh I am" I replied happily as I started to feel playful.

"In fact I can't wait for some alone time" I flirted as I winked at Ben.

"So let me get this right?" he laughed.

"My Dragon is very horny" he noted and I grinned at the fact that I was very happy that I had the room to myself so no one could hear our conversation.

"So is my Beast" I stated.

"I think this is probably the longest we have gone without-" I started.

"You know" I prompted.

"Yeah" he agreed as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Well that is why I have made sure I have the next couple of days free; I have planned so much for you" he flirted which made me giggle. The plan was for when I arrived back in Auradon City Airport Ben would pick me up Friday evening and we would spend the weekend together. My plane was meant to land around half six; and I was hoping that this was the case. But knowing my luck there would be delays so I couldn't see my sexy Beast as soon as I would like.

"I bet you have you naughty Beast" I flirted.

"Not just like that Mal" he laughed.

"I know" I replied.

"We are having date weekend; which happens to start tomorrow afternoon when you get back" he stated.

"Yes it does" I answered happily before I winked again at him.

"It sounds like you have made plans of your own" he noted.

"Oh I have" I replied.

"I have a few presents for you" I suggested.

"Have you?" he asked.

"What are they?" he wondered eagerly.

"Like I would tell you that; they are surprises" I replied.

"Spoilsport!" he puffed before he pulled a funny face at me which made me laugh at him.

"What are you like?" I laughed further.

"I don't know you tell me" he said smugly.

"Now that would be telling" I teased.

"Mal" Ben whined.

"I'll tell you when I see you" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because" I said as I watched him purse his lips together in an attempt to stop him from laughing at me.

"Promise you'll tell me when you see me?" he joked.

"Promise" I said with a small smile.

"There is something else I want to promise to you" I said as I still felt playful.

"What?" he wondered.

"When I get my hands on you-" I started and I watched as Ben's eyes widened slightly.

"I am going to enjoy riding you" I said darkly before I winked at him.

"Oh" Ben breathed.

"Lucifer!" he exclaimed and I grinned at him as I loved the flirtatious look he was now giving me.

"What's the matter Beast? Did you like the sounds of that?" I teased him further. I knew me and Ben were probably flirting a bit more than we normally do; but I guess that this is a consequence of not seeing each other for a long amount of time.

"Very much" he confessed.

"Like I liked them photos you sent me" he stated.

"Ben I was only in my bikini" I replied. I really didn't intend for Ben to take the photos the way he did; I didn't know which one to wear so I asked him his opinion. However it didn't really matter which one I wore anyway; on one of our days off we went to Olympus Beach and when we did I wore a t-shirt over my purple bikini to cover my scars.

"I know" he said.

"But they were still hot" he flirted and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"They weren't meant to be like that; I was actually asking you which one I should wear" I reminded him.

"I know but still" he sighed.

"Lucifer you are deprived!" I said incredulously.

"Of you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Mal I haven't seen you in two weeks" he pouted.

"Lucifer help me when I get back!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not" he flirted.

"Hang on" I said as I just realised something.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been paying very close attention to those photos, haven't you?" I asked as I let a large grin spread across my face.

"I've had a look yes" he said and I watched as he froze at my question.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Well I can tell you are very horny at the moment" I stated.

"Maybe" he admitted.

"But so are you" he accused.

"Yes" I agreed and I watched Ben smirk at me.

"But you've been naughty, haven't you?" I teased.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"With them photos" I stated and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Erm" he said nervously which made me giggle.

"Ben I honestly don't mind" I said hoping that this would reassure him; I wasn't lying I didn't mind at all. Ben was my boyfriend after all; and me and him had done things a lot worse together.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"No I don't mind at all" I said.

"You are the love of my life; so why should I?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Good" he said smugly.

"But I will have to punish you for it when I get home I hope you know that" I flirted.

"And how do you intend to do that?" he flirted back.

"I'm not telling" I giggled.

"My Beast has been a very naughty boy" I purred as I tilted my head to one side slightly.

"So has my Dragon" he stated.

"How?" I asked innocently.

"You know how?" he accused.

"I really don't" I disagreed.

"Mal you are teasing me; I am so close to coming over there" he warned me.

"It would be pointless; by the time you flew over here I would only see you for a few of hours then we would fly back" I replied.

"Hmm" he hummed.

"Darn you voice of reason!" he laughed.

"At least we would still be together" he said happily.

"True" I agreed.

"But it will be worth the wait Ben; even though it is killing us both" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I know I'll just have to wait to spank my naughty girl tomorrow" he said darkly and I felt a knot tighten in my stomach.

"Oh promises promises Bennybear" I flirted and we went on to have a very long face time that went long into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what do you think so far? I know some of you might thing that it is a little bit over the top; but we need to remember that Ben and Mal are a young couple in love and they are going to long for each other. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I looked at the clock in my office; it was now half four and I was getting excited. I would be leaving in an hour to go and see my perfect purple haired princess. I wanted to go and wait for her a bit earlier but I knew the car ride was only thirty minutes and I didn't want to run into the press too early as I knew they would be lurking around. I have been watching Mal's plane fly home and everything seemed to be going the way it should; if things continued the way it was going she was going to land around 1808.

I couldn't wait to see her; I wasn't just talking about being intimate with Mal. I missed just sitting, cuddling and talking about anything with her; me and Mal didn't need to do anything in particular and it would still be perfect. I couldn't wait to see what Mal thought of what I had planned for us both this weekend; I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted everything right for her first weekend back and I would do anything to ensure this.

"Ben" I heard a voice say as I was filling in the last of my paperwork before I was going to file it away.

"Yes Father" I replied not looking up from what I was currently reading.

"Ben" I heard him repeat.

"What?" I asked as I quickly signed a new policy that would be discussed in the next council meeting.

"Look at me" he advised and when I slowly looked up at him I noted that my Father had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion at his current behaviour.

"Has something happened?" I quickly added as my face dropped.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"I know you are eager to see Mal" he advised.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"That would be correct" I said as I put my pen down onto my desk as my stomach started to burn - I really didn't like the sound of this.

"But an emergency has come up" my Father stated.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. No! This could not be happening! I wanted to spend the full weekend with Mal and by the looks of it our time together was going to be restricted - again!

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Grrr!" I growled.

"I would normally suggest that I fill in for you but you know as you are king I can't settle this matter" he replied sadly.

"I know, I can't slide my responsibilities" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"Two elders are having a dispute over policy" he advised.

"Let me guess-" I started.

"Queen Leah and Sultan Aladdin again?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed and I sighed again. I don't know why Queen Leah kept doing this I really didn't; there was a point where part of East Riding belonged to the Beauty's but due to when my parents unified the kingdom things were shaken up a little bit. It was decided that as Little Riding was in the grounds of East Riding that it would fall under Sultan Aladdin's constituency and at first Queen Leah accepted this but every now and again she would kick up a fuss. However she had now done this three times in the last six months and I was going to have to put a definite end to this - we couldn't keep going through this.

"This could take all night" I whined.

"I know" my Father sighed.

"At least I have the whole weekend off with Mal; nothing or no one is going to stop me having that" I said sadly. I meant this; I didn't care what Queen Leah did or said tomorrow. She dared tried to pull this stunt tomorrow and she would be warned. However I don't think she would do this; I planned to be very firm with her tonight and she was going to be told that she wasn't allowed to push this any further any more.

"No" my Father answered.

"I'll send Dawson to still go and pick her up and take her to her dorm room" I arranged.

"There is no point her waiting up for me; last time this happened I didn't get into bed until three" I said sadly.

"I am sorry Ben" he apologised.

"It's not your fault" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"It comes with the job doesn't it?" I added.

"However-" I started.

"I am not going into that meeting until I have spoken to Mal first" I stated bluntly.

"I don't think that should be a problem; by the time Leah and Aladdin get here you will probably have spoken to Mal" he stated.

"Yes" I sighed as I looked at the photo of Mal on my desk. I really hoped that she wasn't going to be too annoyed at me.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I walked eagerly through arrivals and I quickly let my eyes scan the people waiting and I pulled one brow up in confusion when I couldn't see Ben. Had something happened? I know that he knew what time my plane was landing as I spoke to him in the gate before I turned my phone off before I boarded the plane. I continued to push my suitcase trolley in front of me but then I was hit with relief when I saw Dawson waiting for me; however this didn't get rid of my confusion - where was Ben?

"Hello Lady Mal" Dawson said before he quickly bowed as I walked up to him.

"Hello Dawson" I said.

"I trust you are well" I quickly added as he stood up straight.

"I am Lady Mal thank you for asking" he responded.

"Yourself?" He asked.

"I'm very well thank you, a little tired" I meekly smiled.

"Is everything ok? Where's Ben?" I questioned.

"I am sorry to say a situation has arisen that has dragged his Majesty away" he advised sadly.

"I see" I noted. Of course there would be no other explanation to why Ben wasn't here; Ben's work sometimes got in the way of our arrangements - unfortunately.

"Well I guess I can wait to see him tomorrow" I replied with a meek smile.

"Yeah" he answered.

"He is very keen to see you" he advised.

"Like I am to see him Dawson" I confirmed and I went to push my suitcase trolley forward.

"Give me that Lady Mal" Dawson offered as he stepped closer to me.

"No I can manage it" I stated. I still wasn't used to people doing things for me; however Ben's staff were very persistent. However if I thought I could get away with it I would try.

"I know you can" he chuckled.

"But His Majesty has asked me to ask you to ring him when we are together; he stated he won't go into his meeting until he has spoken to you" Dawson smiled.

"I see" I noted.

"He's being very demanding isn't he?" I laughed and I grinned as I watched as Dawson laughed.

"I'll ring him and put him out of his misery" I joked as I pulled my phone out of my bag and I quickly turned it back on. Dawson stepped forward and started to push my luggage forward and I walked quickly after him. The press was there and the busy airport was getting filled with flashes and reporters trying to speak to me.

"Leave the Lady Mal alone!" Dawson shouted.

"No comment" he quickly added as I rang my phone and I smiled when I heard Ben answer on the second ring.

"Mal" I heard him say.

"Wow! Someone was phone watching" I teased hoping that this would make him feel better about the situation. I knew that the fact that he couldn't be here to pick me up would be upsetting him but it really didn't matter. We would get some time together at some stage; me and Ben would just have to be patient.

"Sorry" he said sadly.

"It's ok; I know you are probably feeling guilty that you can't see me but I don't want you to" I advised.

"I know but it's hard; I'm meant to be there with you now" he sighed.

"But instead I am about to go into a meeting with Leah and Aladdin" he advised.

"Leah is trying to push her boundaries again?" I asked as I knew that this would probably be the case.

"Yep" he confirmed.

"And you know what happened last time" he reminded me.

"Yeah" I said as me and Dawson walked up to Ben's limousine.

"Date night was cancelled then too" I muttered as Dawson quickly opened the door for me and I climbed in.

"Mal I am really sorry" Ben quickly said as Dawson closed the door behind me.

"Ben honestly don't be" I stated.

"You'll just have to owe me a cuddle tomorrow" I flirted.

"I will" he promised.

"Mal I am really sorry" he repeated.

"Don't be" I pressed.

"If I am honest I am really tired so I think the additional sleep with probably make tomorrow better anyway. I have so much to show you and tell you" I advised with a smile.

"Oh really?" he teased and I grinned at the change in his voice.

"Really" I said as Dawson climbed into the limousine.

"And you are going to have to be patient" I flirted.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed as Dawson started to pull away.

"What?" I asked.

"They have arrived" he sighed and I heard shouting in the background.

"Rather you than me" I said.

"Yeah" he said disgruntled.

"I'll have to go" he advised.

"Ok" I answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow around nine" he confirmed.

"See you tomorrow around then" I yawned.

"I would love to know why you want to see me early doors" I laughed.

"All part of my plan my dear" he laughed back.

"Love you" he said lovingly.

"Love you too" I replied and I heard my phone beep that told me that Ben had hung up at me. I sighed as I looked out of the window; maybe just maybe it would be nice for me and Ben to catch a break for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, do you think Ben and Mal are ever going to catch a break? I suppose this is what you get for dating a royal I guess, let's move back into this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was now walking towards my dorm room on my own, Dawson did want to help me up with my bags but I refused. I wanted to try and get into my dorm room without too many people seeing me; however this wasn't really working. I had already been stopped by a few of my friends asking how my trip went; I'm not saying I don't value their interest because I do. It's just my jetlag was now starting to set in and all I wanted was my bed. The sooner I got to sleep the sooner I got to see my beautiful Beast; as I let my mind start to fixate onto Ben I tried the door but it was locked. I then sighed; I wanted Evie to be in our dorm room so she could let me in. I didn't take my key away with me in case I lost it in Olympus.

"Please be in E" I muttered to myself as I stood there in silence as I knocked on the door. I couldn't help but smile as the door opened and very a busy looking Evie appeared; we both looked at each other for a few seconds before I watched as Evie's face lit up.

"Mal?" she asked slowly.

"Hi E" I smiled.

 **"MAL!"** she shouted and she quickly stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey E" I said over her shoulder and I snuggled into her neck.

"Hang on" I heard her say before she slowly pulled away.

"I thought I wasn't getting to see you until Monday" she said as she pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"You weren't" I agreed.

"What's happened?" she questioned.

"Let's talk in there" I advised.

"People are listening" I muttered as I saw Audrey start to walk towards me and Evie.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Let me help you with that" she added and before I could say or do anything Evie grabbed hold of my suitcase and dragged it into our dorm room only leaving me to pull my hand luggage into the room.

"So what's wrong?" Evie asked as I closed and locked the door behind us.

"Nothing" I advised as I started to walk towards my bed.

"Ben was meant to be picking me up from the airport" I said as I watched Evie sit down on my bed.

"Then why didn't he?" she questioned as I sat down next to her.

"He got called into an emergency meeting" I explained.

"Two of the elders are arguing again and Ben needs to settle it" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"I see" she noted.

"So are you going to see him afterwards?" she asked hopefully.

"No" I replied.

"I'm not seeing him until the morning" I pouted.

"Why?" Evie asked sadly as she slid both of her hands into mine and she gave them a light squeeze.

"You know the last time this happened he didn't get finished until early morning" I reminded her and I watched as she pursed her lips and nodded at me.

"Anyway-" I started.

"I'm jetlagged so I think the rest is needed; I have no idea what he has planned but he said that he wants to see me early" I finished with a warm smile.

"Well knowing Ben he will want to make up for not seeing you" she teased.

"Probably" I laughed.

"Do you mind if I have a shower and get ready for bed? That way we can have a proper catch up before I fall asleep" I suggested.

"Of course" she said happily as she pulled her hands away from mine.

"I have so much to tell you" she added as I stood up and started to walk towards my computer desk to get some spare lazy clothes that I left lying around before I went away.

"As I do I Evie" I agreed as I turned to walk into the bathroom.

"As do I" I muttered to myself as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

After I got ready for bed me and Evie sat and talked about everything; I gave her a rundown of what happened on my trip. And in return she told me all about what has been happening since I had been gone; she told me about the three dates that Doug had taken her on so we talked in detail about everything. I was so happy that just like me Evie had found her soul mate; all I wanted for Evie, Jay and Carlos was for them to find someone who made them happy. And I was over the dome that they found that in Doug, Lonnie and Jane.

I missed having girl talk with Evie; yes Lonnie and Jordan were my friends but E was my sister. She could read me even without me having to say anything; I had also face timed Evie when I was away and this settled me as well. She understood to a certain degree how it felt to be away from your soul mate; as Doug was in the school band there were points in the year where he would need to leave for band camp and competitions. I felt better that I was now home; at least I was at least a twenty minute drive away from my Beast; which was in my opinion a hell of a lot better than an eight hour flight.

"So" Evie said as she left the bathroom dressed in her dark blue and red sleep vest and shorts.

"So?" I prompted as I watched as she walked over to my bed and she sat back down and smiled at me.

"Has Ben not gave you any hints to what you are doing?" she wondered.

"Yes and no" I admitted. It felt a little bit weird having this conversation; yes I knew that Evie knew that me and Ben were intimate with each other. It was just I still found it difficult to discuss things like this; it was all still new to me and there were still times where I didn't know how to react to certain things.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Erm-" I started as I started to think about what to say.

"Well we have discussed certain parts but I don't know what we are doing" I explained.

"I don't know whether I understand" she said innocently.

"You do" I accused.

"You're just playing dumb" I stated and I watched as a small smirk started to spread across her face.

"Maybe" he giggled.

"Come on Mal" she prompted.

"Fine" I puffed. I knew I could tell Evie tings; I just found it difficult - like she did with me.

"Ben hasn't told me what or where we are going, but I do know that Auradon Castle will be a destination at one point" I started to explain.

"I'm not going to go into specifics but we have hinted how we wanted to spend some of our time together" I added.

"I see" she noted as she started to smirk at me.

"You two are getting very active then" she stated.

"It depends on how you look at it" I answered.

"We were active-" I started as I pulled a face at Evie which happened to make her giggle at me.

"Before I went away; but being away from each other for two weeks is really hard" I pouted.

"I don't know how you have managed it" she replied sadly.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"I think the fact that sometimes I need to go a lengthy time away from Ben has probably made me used to it to a certain degree; but it doesn't mean I like it. I hate being away from Ben" I pouted again.

"Aww young love" Evie cooed.

"Evie!" I snapped as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"You don't like being separated from Doug" I reminded her.

"No" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"No I don't" she added.

"E I hate to do this but I'm going to go to sleep" I yawned.

"That's fine" she stated as she got up from my bed.

"You do know I'm working on an order though, right?" she asked.

"That's fine" I advised. If I was being completely honest I was used to going to sleep to the sound of Evie's sewing machine; I actually found it therapeutic.

"I'm that tired I don't think anything will wake me up anyway" I advised as I climbed into bed. I heard Evie giggle as she sat in her sewing chair and I smiled at her before I reached over and got my phone. I hadn't received a text from Ben yet which told me that he was still in his meeting with Queen Leah and Sultan Aladdin. I shook my head at the situation before I unlocked my phone and started to text Ben to tell him that I was going to sleep. Before I went to send the text I quickly reread it to read:

* * *

 _"Hey Benny, I just wanted to tell you that I am about to go to sleep. Just in case you worry that I don't text back; I hope your meeting has gone ok. Well as ok as it is going to go with Queen Leah. I can't wait to see you tomorrow Benny. I'll be ready and waiting around nine. Love you loads Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I pressed send and then I reached over and put my phone charger into my phone then I placed my phone onto my bedside cabinet. I then lay down in bed and pulled my blanket over me as I rolled onto my left side and I curled into a ball. It didn't take very long for my eyes to lazily roll as I heard Evie's sewing machine start to kick in and I smiled; I then let my mind wander onto my perfect Beast just wishing that it was morning already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it means a lot to me that you guys like this story. I hope you like where I am going with this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I had just walked out of my meeting with Queen Leah, Sultan Aladdin and my parents and I am relieved; it didn't go on for as long as I thought it was going to. As I walked back into my office, to put the notes of our meeting on my desk to sort out later, I looked at my watch and I sighed as I placed the paperwork on my desk. It was now half nine; and I didn't know what to do. Yes I was relived this matter was now finally over. Queen Leah now accepted that Little Riding was Sultan Aladdin's concern and not hers; she did put up a little bit of a fight with me but I was firm with her. I don't think she expected this to be honest; but I advised her that we couldn't keep going through this. She had even taken this to the full council last year and we were all in agreement. Lucifer help her if she tries to push this again.

However I was now met with a new concern; I had just looked at my phone and I saw Mal's text. It wasn't very long ago when she text me so she still could be awake I hopefully thought. I was now guttered at the fact Mal was home and I have to wait until the morning to see her; if she was asleep I didn't want to wake her up. But knowing that she was so close and I still can't see her was really starting to get to me. I wasn't talking about sleeping with Mal - that could all wait. What I really needed was a hug from her; I just needed to talk to her face to face rather than over the phone.

A thought then came to me - Mal did say that if I need to see her that I could go to her and she wouldn't mind. So I was going to cut my losses and go and see her. If she was asleep then I would go to my dorm; but I had to at least try.

I grinned to myself as I left my office to go and pack a bag; yes I know that Evie was probably going to be in their dorm room; but if it meant that I have a chance to cuddle my beautiful dragon then I was going to take it.

* * *

"Ben?" I heard a voice say as I went to walk out of the main hall of Auradon Castle.

"Yes Mother" I said as I turned around and I noticed that she had just left her library.

"I was going to ask you where you were going but I think that this has something to do with Mal" she chuckled.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Yes it has" I added.

"She sent me a text a little while ago saying that she was going to go to sleep; I'm going to see if she's awake" I advised.

"And if she's not?" my mother questioned as she stood in front of me.

"I'll go to my dorm; but not after grabbing a cuddle from her" I grinned.

"You boy" my Father chuckled as he walked out of his office.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I can't help it that I love her Father" I stated.

"I know" he replied as he stood next to my mother.

"You remind me of how I was with your mother" he recalled as he gave my mother a loving look.

"In fact I am still that way" he said as he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Too much information" I muttered as I watched as my mother snuggled into my father's chest.

"Sorry" my Mother apologised as she looked back at me.

"Get yourself away; and say hi to Mal from us" she advised.

"Will do" I said and I turned and went to leave; hoping that Mal was still awake.

* * *

"Hi Ben" I heard a voice say after I ran up the staircase of the girl's dorm building.

"Hi Jane" I said as I looked up and I saw a very tired looking Jane looking back at me.

"Are you here to see Mal?" she smiled.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Have you seen her?" I questioned.

"No I didn't really get the opportunity" she advised.

"Evie quickly hugged her and they walked into their dorm together" she explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Well I'm hoping that she hasn't fallen asleep" I advised as I pouted at Jane as we both continued to walk down the corridor together.

"Fingers crossed" Jane laughed as I stood outside of Mal and Evie's dorm room. I smiled and watched as Jane walked away before I shook myself and I knocked on the door. Please be Mal I thought to myself and I smiled as the door opened but instead of Mal a busy and distracted looking Evie appeared. I watched as her eyes moved away from a piece of green fabric that was in her hands and when he eyes landed on me I watched as a smile spread across her face.

"I guessed we might be seeing you" she chuckled.

"Come on in" she advised as she nodded behind her and she stepped to one side.

"But you will need to be quiet" she advised as I stepped into the room and I watched as she closed and locked the door behind me.

"She's asleep isn't she?" I asked sadly.

"Look for yourself" she advised and I looked over and my stomach fluttered when my eyes found Mal. She was currently curled tightly in ball under her covers facing me; I couldn't help but smile as noticed that her mouth was open slightly. I felt a warmth fill my chest; and I couldn't help it but I was suddenly overwhelmed at how much I loved my perfect and beautiful sleeping dragon.

"Mal" I sighed and I heard Evie giggle and I looked at Evie, who was stood next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"The way you two are with each other" she noted.

"Well she is my one true love Evie" I advised as I pursed my lips together as I slowly looked back at Mal. I was now faced with a new problem; I didn't want to wake Mal up but seeing her now in front of me I didn't want to leave her. Yes I know my behaviour was probably unacceptable at the moment but I had really missed Mal over the last two weeks. It had even hurt to be away from her all this time; all I wanted to do was cuddle her and hold her in my arms - I knew that she wouldn't mind. Heck! It probably would be a lovely surprise for her.

"Evie-" I started as I looked at Evie and I watched as she walked back up to her sewing table.

"Yes Ben" she replied as she looked up at me.

"I know it probably sounds wrong-" I started. I knew that what I was about to suggest probably didn't sound right coming from me but I had to still ask; and I knew Evie would understand where I was coming from.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I stay? I'll just cuddle her I swear" I pressed and I watched as Evie started to smirk at me.

"I don't think I can really stop you" she teased.

"And Mal wouldn't very impressed with me if I tried" she advised as we both threw my perfect sleeping dragon a glance.

"Thank you Evie" I returned before I quickly but quietly walked towards Mal and Evie's bathroom to go and get ready for bed. As I closed the bathroom door behind me I smiled at I heard Evie start to hum to herself before her sewing machine roared into life.

* * *

After I quickly got changed I left the bathroom and I slowly and carefully walked up to Mal's bed and I slid my bag down the side of her bed. I watched her stir slightly in her sleep and me and Evie threw each other a smile before I walked around the other side of Mal's bed and I pulled the covers back. I again slowly and carefully slid into bed and pulled the covers back over us both and I wrapped my legs and arms around Mal as I spooned her. I couldn't help but sigh when I snuggled slightly into Mal's hair; I was so glad to have my dragon back. And hopefully this wasn't going to happen for a very long time as we didn't like being away from each other; I pushed this thought away. What mattered the most was the fact that I now had Mal in my arms - my beautiful, purple haired princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. It does mean a great deal to me; let me know** **what you think so far. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I stirred in my sleep and I tried to stretch but I started to get confused as I was stopped by something. I went to open my eyes but I stopped myself. I knew exactly what was stopping me from stretching in my sleep; it was Ben. I could tell as it was his musky, beastly smell. Someone was obviously very keen to see me I said to myself. His meeting mustn't have gone on as long as we both initially thought. Oh well I said to myself. I best put him out of his misery.

"This better be Ben otherwise you are in trouble whoever you are" I smiled.

"Mal" I heard Ben mutter and when I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head I watched as Ben's eyes rolled open. At one point I would have been a bit annoyed at Ben crawling into bed with me; however we had already shared a bed numerous times so this was old news. But this wasn't going to stop me feeling playful and teasing Ben.

"Ben" I muttered and I watched as a small smile spread across his face. I grinned at him and I quickly span around in his arms and I snuggled into the crux of his neck.

"Hello" I said against his neck as I felt his arms pull me closer to him. I couldn't help but sigh at this; I was finally back with my Benny. I really didn't want to leave him like this again; I know there would be times due to us being both busy and I would have to deal with it. But this didn't mean that I was going to like it.

"Hello to you too" I heard Ben say before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Is that all I'm getting?" I joked as I looked up at him.

"Typical!" I laughed.

"We have only been apart for two weeks" I laughed.

"Oh behave you" Ben chuckled before he pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a passionate, long and loving kiss. His lips were soft and warm and I instinctively leaned my body into his and our bodies fit together perfectly. As I lifted my left hand up to cup his face I felt like my chest was going to explode and my stomach started to flutter. I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to him which deepened our kiss as our tongues slid against each other's. As our lips continued to move slowly against each other's I felt Ben remove his right hand from my waist and he quickly cupped my face. We broke away when the need to breathe came and when we both broke away we both had large grins on both of our faces.

"Better?" Ben breathed.

"Better" I breathed back as my lungs started to stop aching.

"But I'm not finished" I grinned before I pressed another long and passionate kiss against his lips; however when I heard Evie make an awkward noise I quickly pulled my lips away from Ben's.

"Sorry Evie" I quickly said as I looked up at her.

"It's ok" she said as she got up from her sewing chair.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet" she advised as she nodded towards the bathroom door.

"Ok" I answered as she smiled at me and Ben.

"Sorry Evie" Ben quickly said.

"It's ok stop worrying you two" she giggled before she walked into our bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I thought I wasn't going to be seeing you until the morning" I said as I looked back up at Ben.

"You weren't" he agreed.

"But my meeting finished a lot earlier than I thought; it was very easy to settle if I am honest" he advised.

"I don't know why Queen Leah is causing such a fuss for" he sighed as he dragged his left hand through his now messy hair, because of my actions.

"Yeah" I answered as I pursed my lips together.

"Well she does" I agreed bitterly. I don't know why Queen Leah had to try and cause problems for Ben I really didn't. It's not like Ben was trying to take over the kingdom; and take power from the elders. But she still seemed hell bent on trying to get all the parts of her kingdom back that went to other elders when Adam and Belle formalised the kingdom. Fingers crossed this was the last time that Ben would have to address this matter - however I wasn't going to hold my breath.

"Unfortunately" Ben said as he pulled a funny face at me and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"So you obviously couldn't wait to see me?" I teased as me and Ben both sat up so we could readjust ourselves in my bed so we could make ourselves more comfortable.

"Nope" he laughed.

"I've missed you so much" he said as he cupped my face in both of his hands and he started to stare in my eyes.

"And I've missed you Benny" I replied lovingly before I pushed my face close to Ben's and I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips.

"Do you want to start our date weekend now?" Ben asked hopefully after I had pulled away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you could teleport us both into my dorm and kick things off there?" he suggested.

"If you want to stay here then that is fine by me; but we can't do anything" he added.

"I know Ben" I stated.

"We are not about to give Evie a show" I joked as I playfully shoved his right shoulder with my left hand.

"I think that is the best thing to do" I flirted.

"Because I need to punish my Beast" I muttered as I winked at Ben.

"And I need to punish my naughty Dragon" he purred as he put his right hand on my right buttock and a loud giggle erupted from my lips. However I quickly stopped myself when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" I heard her ask nervously.

"Yes E" I confirmed.

"We are going to go to Ben's dorm" I advised.

"Date weekend starts now?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah" I answered as I felt Ben start to run his fingers through my hair that was lying on my right shoulder. Me and Ben threw each other a loving look before I looked at Evie and I noticed that she was now sitting back on her sewing chair.

"Sorry for the flying visit Evie" I apologised.

"It's ok; the time I saw you was nice" she replied as she smiled at me and Ben.

"I'll just need my bags" I advised as I threw my covers back.

"Both of them?" I heard Ben ask and I turned and looked at him.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Because everything I need is in them; I packed my clothes for the next couple of days in there" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"Well I'll get them" he offered as he slid to the end of my bed.

"Then you can grab hold of me" he suggested as he we both stood up.

"You're obsessed!" I teased as I pulled both my suitcase and hand luggage towards my bed.

"With you?" he asked rhetorically as he reached over and quickly slid his hoodie and backpack onto his back.

"Yes!" he exclaimed; I heard Evie giggle and I threw her a look before I grinned at her.

"See what I have to put up with?" I teased.

"Hey!" I heard Ben say and when I looked up at him I noticed that he was pretending to look hurt as he stood next to my bags and he slid his hands onto the handles.

"Sorry baby" I said as I stood in front of Ben and I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Bye E" I said before I threw Evie a loving glance.

"Bye M" she replied.

"Bye Evie" I heard Ben say.

"Bye Ben" I heard Evie reply as I looked up at Ben. We both smiled at each other for a few seconds before we left my dorm room with a loud pop to get date weekend started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know there has been a very long wait on this story and again I am going to apologise. Hopefully you can forgive me; I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can. If I am being honest with you since the last time you read this story I nearly gave up on my writing; but as you can see I have come back fighting. I can't wait to share the chapters that I have been working on with you. Also CONTENT WARNING for the lemons in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben dropped into his dorm with a loud pop; I let go of Ben and I stepped away from him. I walked up to the side of his bed and turned on his bedside lamp. The room filled up slightly and as I turned around I couldn't help but smirk at my perfect beast.

"So" I said as I slowly walked back to him.

"So?" he said huskily as his eyes slowly looked me up and down as he placed our bags onto the floor.

"We are finally alone" I muttered.

"Yes" he agreed.

"Yes we are" he purred which made a large grin spread across my face.

"I think we should cut the pretence" I stated as I stood in front of him.

"Yes?" he said suggestively as he wiggled his eye brows at me which made me giggle at him.

"Oh just come here Beastie" I teased and I quickly jumped up into his arms. I noted that Ben's eyes widened in shock but before he could do or say anything I quickly crushed my lips against his. The kiss started off slow and our heads started to move slowly in sync. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide against mine and I couldn't stop a low groan escape against his lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I felt Ben's tongue brush against the roof of my mouth and I tightened my legs and arms around him. I pulled back and when I did I lightly bit his lip which made a deep growl escape from his lips. I smirked at him and he quickly pressed another passionate kiss against my lips once more as we started to melt together in lust.

I felt Ben move as he started to carry me to his bed; and we only broke apart when he stood at the side of his bed. We then both smiled at each other as we bumped out noses against each other's.

"I have really missed you Mal" he said lovingly.

"Likewise Benny" I replied as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"I can't wait to spend this full weekend with you" I said as I brushed my thumbs along his cheeks which made him grin.

"Let's get into bed my love" he said as he lowered me onto the bed. After sitting down onto the bed I slid down the bed and rested my head onto the pillows as Ben quickly discarded his hoodie.

"Show me how much you have missed me Beast" I purred as I held my arms out to him. I watched as his eyes widened before he quickly jumped onto the bed and slid next to me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and we started to passionately make out once more.

It didn't take very long for things to get very heated with our hands roaming over each other; so as we helped each other out of our clothes my stomach started to burn in lust. I needed Ben; yes I had spoken to him every day that I was away but I had been craving him. Not just physically; there were times I just needed him to hold me. However being with him now the feeling of longing was getting too much and nothing or no one was going to stop us finding our release.

"Ben" I breathed as I broke away from him.

"Mal" he said as I noted that we were both only wearing our underwear.

"I know we made promises to get each other back-" I started.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"But there is plenty of time for that; right now I just need to be in your strong arms" I admitted and I felt his hands started to stroke up and down my back.

"As you wish my love" he said and he kissed me and we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses. Ben moved his lips away from mine and he started to lace kisses slowly down my neck which set my skin on fire. His right hand then found my left breast and he started to palpate my left breast. I groaned and I started to run my fingers through his hair; Ben then moved his lips from my neck and quickly pressed his lips against my right nipple and started to lightly suck.

"Ben" I groaned loudly as he removed my underwear.

"Oh" I moaned as he sucked harder which caused shivers to run down my spine.

"Keep doing that" I begged as he kicked out of his boxers.

"Please" I pleaded and I watched as Ben pulled his head back and a large smirk spread across his face.

"I haven't even started yet baby" he teased.

"Don't tease me" I begged.

"Can't promise anything" he purred and I felt his hand drop from my chest and in between my legs and he wiggled his fingers against my folds.

"Oh!" I cried out as Ben parted my folds and he slid an eager finger inside of me.

"Lucifer!" I shouted as pleasure started to work it's way through my body as Ben started to slide his finger in and out of me.

I threw my head back abruptly against the pillows and gave myself over to Ben; he knew how to make my body to react to him and I would never stop him. I let Ben continue his actions against my oh so willing body as he pushed his face close to my neck once more and he started to lace long, tantalising kisses up and down my neck. However as the knot in my stomach tightened to the point that it was too much to bear I placed my hands against Ben's chest.

"Ben" I muttered.

"Stop" I groaned.

"What?" he asked as he looked up from my neck and I was met with a look of confusion. Instead of answering him I quickly sat up and pushed Ben backwards. I groaned as his fingers slid from me but I quickly got in between his legs.

"I need to get to you" I breathed as I picked up his hardening member.

"You have teased me far too much" I whined which made Ben chuckle.

"You're for it now" I smirked as I slowly started to stroke him.

"Uh oh!" Ben groaned slowly as he threw his head back abruptly against the bed. By the way Ben was reacting to just the single touch of my hand I could tell how much he had missed me. So to make sure that I didn't keep him waiting for very long I pressed a slow tender kiss against the tip of his member. I heard Ben purr and I looked up and saw his eyes roll back. I then pulled him into my mouth and slowly started to bob up and down on him. The room filled with the sounds of Ben moaning, groaning and purring as I continued to pleasure my beast and swirl my tongue around his member. I then started to lightly massage his testicles and I heard his voice.

"Mal" he said which made me look at him.

"Mal please?" he begged so I slowly pulled him from my mouth.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here" he said as he held both of his hands out to me.

"I need you" he groaned which made a large grin spread across my face.

"I need you too" I said as I slid up the bed and I opened his bedside cabinet and pulled a condom out. I quickly closed it; turned around, opened it and slid it onto Ben.

Me and Ben smiled at each other before I kicked my right leg over him and I guided him into me.

 **"YES!"** we both cried out in ecstasy as Ben slid all the way into me.

"Let's go slow baby" I begged as Ben started to press against a sensitive spot inside me.

"Of course baby" he said as he slid his hands onto my hips and he guided me slowly up and down him. As I looked down at Ben's beautiful angelic face which was currently screwed up in pleasure I couldn't help but grin to myself.. I loved Ben dearly and I loved the fact that I was going to be the only woman to be like this with him. I knew that what me and Ben had was permanent; and we were going to make sure that we made up for lost time well into the night and well into our weekend together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I don't think there is anything else to say apart from I hope you enjoy this chapter and CONTENT WARNING. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. **

* * *

"Well I needed that" Ben sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair as his right arm held me tightly against him.

"I would never have guessed Ben" I teased as I looked up at him.

"The way you were pawing at me" I winked at him.

"You weren't protesting" he smirked.

"No" I smiled as I rested my head against his chest and I looked up at the ceiling.

"I never would" I said happily and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yes really" I giggled.

"I love you Mal" he said happily.

"I love you too" I returned happily. I was so glad that I was back with Ben; yes I had enjoyed myself on my art retreat. But if I was being honest with myself; I felt unsettled being away from Ben. Yes there have been times when I haven't seen him for nearly two weeks; but knowing that he was close reassured me - unlike the last two weeks.

"I don't want to be away from you for that long" Ben pouted.

"Me neither baby" I replied.

"I hate it" I sighed as I started to slowly stroke his chest with my right hand.

"Next time we need to plan it better" Ben replied as he readjusted his head on his pillow.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he slid his left hand under his head.

"Find a way where we can either go together or we are not kept apart as long" he smiled.

"Good" I grinned.

"Mal" Ben said as his eyes started to burn into mine.

"Aha?" I replied cheekily.

"Can we finish our conversation?" He questioned.

"Which one?" I returned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"You said you would tell me what I am like when you saw me" he reminded me.

"Oh that one" I nodded as I remembered one of our face time conversations when I was away.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"So?" He prompted.

"So?" I repeated cheekily.

"Tell me, please?" He pouted.

"Ok" I smiled.

"You are cheeky, charming, smart, and handsome" I said as I smiled up at him.

"Anything else?" He asked as he brushed his nose against mine. I noticed a dark glint enter his eye which told me that Ben was getting turned on. I felt the knot in my stomach start to tighten in lust and I decided it was time that maybe me and Ben got lost in each other once more.

"Sexy, Beastly, and Hot as fuck" I said huskily and I watched as Ben smirked.

"Oh you charmer you" he flirted as he pulled me close to him and our lips crushed together in a heated fashion. We then fell into a series of long and loving kisses as our naked bodies rubbed against each other; I could feel how much Ben wanted me. I could tell by the urgent way he was kissing me and holding me. I couldn't help but smile against his lips as this is all that I have ever wanted - to belong somewhere. Ben gave me this and more and I would make sure that I never took our love for granted.

"Mal I need you" Ben breathed after we both broke apart breathlessly.

"I need you too" I panted as I shrugged out of his arms and I climbed back on top of him.

"Oh" he groaned as I rested myself just behind his hardened member.

"I like this" he purred as he slid his hands smoothly into my hips.

"I know you do" I teased with a large toothy grin.

"I can tell" I advised as I slid forward and rested myself on top of Ben's member. I smirked down at him and I purposely grinded down onto him and a loud groan escaped from his lips.

"I love this view" I advised as I tilted my head to side cheekily.

"You reacting to me like this" I added smugly as I repeated my actions and I was rewarded with another groan coming from my Beast.

"Come and get me Dragon" he begged.

"As his Majesty wishes" I purred; I then lowered myself onto Ben and our lips crushed together. It didn't take very long for Ben to roll us over and he started to lace my neck with kisses. I groaned and Ben pulled back and smirked at me.

"Someone looks smug" I breathed as I tried to regulate my breathing as my body continued to long for Ben.

"When you react to me like that I always will be" he said huskily which made my stomach flutter.

"Always Ben" I promised and I quickly kissed him. The next thing I knew was Ben collapsing on top of me after we had made love; our rib cages worked together as we regulated our breathing. I snuggled my face into his hair and I couldn't help let a large grin spread across my face. I loved this man who was lying on top of me; I never wanted to be away from him like this again. And I knew that me and Ben would make sure that this didn't happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't posted any chapters on this story for a very long time. As you can tell I have been concentrating on my other stories and also if I am being completely honest I lost my way with it for a little while. Thank you for your patience, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben woke up we chatted aimlessly; however I couldn't suppress the groan when Ben said that we needed to get up and get ready. When I asked why he said that it was part of what he had planned for us to do over the weekend. Part of me just wanted to stay in bed but the rest of me wanted to get up and see what my perfect boyfriend had planned for us. He had obviously put a lot of thought into this and I didn't want to discredit this in anyway.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" I asked as the limousine car door closed behind us.

"Because I want to sweep you off your feet" he smiled as he took my left hand in his right and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ok?" I asked in confusion.

"I believe you have already have done that" I chuckled as I started to remember our vivid love making throughout the night.

"Yes; but I want to show you how much you mean to me" he smiled as he pressed a kiss to the back of my right hand.

"Ben I know" I said as I dropped his hand and slid closer to him and snuggled into him.

"You mean everything to me Ben" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Likewise Mally" he said lovingly as he tightened his arms around me. I looked up at him and I smiled as we brushed our noses together. I still couldn't believe that Ben was all mine; even after all this time. He meant so much to me; and I was over the moon that we were getting the whole weekend together as I felt that we needed it.

"I love you" he muttered before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"I love you too Ben" I answered lovingly as we pulled away from each other.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned" I smiled.

"Same baby" he flirted and I watched as a dark glint started to enter his eyes which reminded me of last night.

"Well there are times and places for the majority of what I have planned for you sweetheart" I grinned.

"I see" he nodded.

"Well just keep me posted" he said mock seriously.

"I will do your Majesty" I answered back in the same playful tone.

"Oi" he teased as he pulled me back to him which made my face press against his chest.

"You are such a joker" he chuckled which made me look up at him cheekily.

"Of course baby" I giggled and we snuggled together enjoying each other's company as we made our way to wherever Ben had planned for the start of our weekend together.

* * *

"Oh, we are here?" I asked as me and Ben climbed out of the limousine to see the Sunrise Waffle House in front of us. The Sunrise Waffle House was a small business on the outskirts of Auradon City Centre. When you looked out of the window it over looked the cliffs and underneath was Auradon Lake. Me and Ben had been here many times in the past watching the sunrise. It had to be at least four months since we had last been here; so it made me very happy that Ben had decided to bring me here this morning.

"Is that a problem?" Ben asked as he closed the door behind us.

"No I love it here" I smiled as I slid my right hand into his left.

"We haven't been here in so long" I reminded him.

"I know Princess" he smiled as he squeezed my hand as he smiled down at me.

"You are really pushing the boat out" I teased as we started to walk to the main door. As we walked up to the door I couldn't help but look at the light blue wooden walls and windows that had white window frames. On the roof there were dark blue tiles with a chimney billowing smoke out which told me that the fire was already lit inside.

"Of course" he answered as he held the door open for me and I walked in and was greeted happily by a member of staff. If this is how our weekend together was going to start – I couldn't wait to see where else this weekend was going to take us.

* * *

Me and Ben enjoyed watching the sunrise as I enjoyed some strawberry waffles and Ben ate some cookie dough waffles. He teased saying that they were good and asked whether I could make him some back at Auradon Castle. I winked at him and teased him by saying that I would think about it; cooking and baking was something that I was getting better at. And this was something that I was very happy to try and make; Ben said that he loved my deserts. I always knew that he had a sweet tooth like his father; and if he gave me a challenge then I was going to try and beat his expectations.

* * *

When me and Ben left the waffle house Ben was very secretive about where we were going next. However he had told me to pack a bag and due to what he had asked me to pack I had an inkling on where we were about to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, please enjoy the Bal sweetness in this chapter. I don't think there is anything else to say really, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Our private place" I smiled as the Enchanted Lake came into view.

"Yes" he smiled. "Where we can be just Ben and Mal" he added as he squeezed my right hand as he continued to lead me towards the familiar stone pillars.

"Shame we have to leave" I chuckled.

"Yes" he agreed.

"So what does his Majesty have planned for us to do here?" I teased.

"Swimming and a picnic" he answered lovingly as we stepped onto the stone platform.

"I see" I nodded. "You do know how to treat a girl" I winked at him.

"I try" he chuckled at me. "Let's get changed" he advised.

"Yes" I nodded and I dropped his hand and swung my bag off my shoulder and crouched down and started to quickly pull my bathing suit and towel out. I quickly wrapped the towel around me and I quickly undressed and slipped into my dark purple bathing suit. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ben had his back turned to me as I got changed. This just made me love him even more; yes me and Ben liked to be all over each other at times but Ben just didn't love me he respected me. And this meant a great deal to me; as it showed me that Ben wasn't just with me for my body – he loved me for me.

"You are such a gentleman" I smiled as I stepped up to him.

"Yes?" he asked in confusion. "How?" he quickly added.

"You turned your back while I got changed-" I started to explain. "Even though you've already seen everything" I flirted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes" he confirmed as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Because I respect you Mal; you are not just a girl that I get underneath" he muttered as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I know" I smiled fondly as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head. "Which makes me love you even more" I chuckled as I started to feel playful. "Catch me if you can" I teased and I quickly span away from him and jumped into the shallow water below us. Yes I didn't feel so uncomfortable being in the water but I still didn't know how to swim properly but I didn't mind being in the shallow water. I then turned around and watched as Ben took a running jump before he jumped into a deeper part of the water. I then watched as he swam in my direction and when he resurfaced he wrapped his arms around my waist. Me and Ben then smiled at each other for a couple of seconds before our faces gravitated towards each other's and we fell into a series of loving kisses. As time went by I started to feel my stomach twinge in lust as our bodies continued to move against each other's; however I had to reign it in as I knew that we couldn't go too far.

"I love you" I breathed after I pulled away from him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you too Mal" he smiled as I rested my chin against his left shoulder and snuggled into him. "Mine" I heard him mutter as he tightened his arms around me so I was pressed tightly against him.

"Mine" I repeated as I pulled away and looked at him.

"I still can't believe that I have you" he smiled lovingly at me.

"Ditto" I said. "I most definitely don't deserve you" I said as pulled my right hand back and cupped the left-hand side of his face.

"Mal" he wined. "Not this again" he added and I mimicked him at the same time. "Hey!" he said as his face dropped.

"Ben I am a VK; if you do bad things life doesn't tend to reward you the way I have been" I reminded him; me and Ben have already spoke about this numerous times in the past. But I think that this was something that I was always going to be dealing with. All I wanted was to be right for Ben; and hopefully with time I would be able to come to terms with this.

"Well-" he started. "I don't really know how to answer that" he dismissed. "I don't know how we work but we do" he smiled happily. I had to agree with him on that as I didn't know how the daughter of the Mistress of Evil could ever work with the King of Auradon but we did and I was never going to take this for granted. "We make each other better; and we need each other to be able to get through things. And I'm not just talking about having sex" he added.

"I know" I smiled. "When I was away I will admit that I was horny" I chuckled.

"I would never have guessed" he teased.

"Hey!" I cooed as I pretended to be hurt by this.

"Sorry" he smiled. "Please go on" he prompted.

"I wanted to see you; but it wasn't just for sex; I just needed this" I explained as I pulled Ben back to me and I cuddled into him once more. "Sometimes I just need this; it's enough to get me through anything" I added happily.

"Oh Mally" he said over my right shoulder.

"Oh Benny" I said lovingly as I pulled away and looked at him. Me and Ben looked at each other once more for a few seconds before our lips crushed together and we fell into a very heated make out session once more. I loved feeling Ben's hands on me; I loved how he made me feel. He made me feel loved; desired and sexy. I never thought that this would be ever part of my life but now that it was I revelled in it. I didn't care what other men thought of me; Ben was only ever going to see this side of me.

"We need to stop" Ben said sadly as he pulled away as I could feel him start to harden against my groin. If we were in one of our dorm rooms or Auradon Castle things would be developing right now; but there was no way that we were going to have sex outdoors. Yes the Enchanted Lake was a private place for me and Ben; but it would be our luck that someone followed us and they would catch us in the act.

"I know" I said sadly. "The last thing we need is for someone to follow us here and for them to see us having sex" I stated.

"Yes" he nodded. "Rain check until later?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes" I teased as I brushed my nose against his. "I have so many plans for later" I flirted.

"Oh" he breathed and I watched as something changed in Ben's eyes. "Do tell?" he smirked.

"Nah!" I laughed as I pulled a funny face and climbed out of his arms and I started to walk away from him. I then felt his arms wrap around my waist and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Tease" he breathed into my right ear.

"Always" I grinned and I looked up at him. Me and Ben then cuddled together for a few seconds before he span me around in his arms and pulled me back to him. I was over the moon that we were getting this time together; yes I knew that we would have to return back to reality at some point but right now I was enjoying just being Ben and Mal - how things are meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know I have mentioned this in recent posted chapters. But just in case you only read this story; I am now only putting introductions on chapters when they really need them - otherwise I am repeating myself quite a bit.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and every one that follows it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben spent quite a while in the cool water of the Enchanted Lake we then climbed back onto the stone platform and dried and got changed. We then climbed into the two sleeping bags that Ben had conjoined together and snuggled together. Yes I know that I had to go away for my art retreat but I had really missed my Beast - and I was very happy to be back in his arms.

"Why hello" he teased as he tightened his arms around me.

"Hey sexy Beastie" I flirted and we smiled at each other. "Ben slide down" I advised as I longed to be closer to Ben.

"What?" he asked in confusion and I nodded down and he smiled at me. "Oh I see" he said as he slid down and cuddled into my chest.

"Hmmm" I purred as I tightened my arms around him. "I like cuddling like this" I muttered.

"I know you do" he smiled at me as he started to snuggle into my chest.

"Did you miss them?" I chuckled as I started to run my fingers slowly through his hair.

"Yes" he said happily. "Mine" he added before he quickly kissed both of my breasts through my dark purple vest, causing me to giggle.

"So I'm guessing you are more a breast man than an ass man" I teased.

"I'm greedy when it comes to you" he winked at me.

"How so?" I asked coyly.

"I like both" he flirted and I watched as his eyes started to darken in lust.

"I see" I giggled. "Well I suppose I can let you off for being greedy" I said mock seriously.

"You suppose?" he teased as he pushed up on both of his hands so he was just above my face.

"Yes I suppose" I grinned as I noticed a playful glance enter his eyes.

"Well let's just see about then Lady Mal" he said mock seriously as he brushed his nose against mine, causing me to giggle at him. Ben crushed his lips against mine and we fell back into our heated make out session that we started in the lake. And when we broke apart we snuggled back into each other - which was a perfect way to end our time together at our lake.


	11. Chapter 11

After cuddling together for what felt like a perfect eternity we then packed our things together so Ben's staff could come and collect it later. We then slowly walked through the forest hand in hand talking aimlessly until we got to Ben's scooter.

While we travelled back to Auradon Castle I held Ben closely and snuggled into his strong and broad back. I couldn't help but smile at hugging Ben like this; I never knew that this was something that I would like to do. When I came to Auradon everything to do with love and physical love made me feel physically sick. But look at me now - very much in love and very much loving cuddling into my perfect Beast.

* * *

"Here they are" I heard a cheerful voice say when we walked into the main hall of Auradon Castle. When I looked up I saw Adam and Belle were stood waiting for the pair of us with large smiles on their faces.

"Hello Adam, Belle" I grinned as Ben led me up to his parents, and we all smiled at each other.

"May I let you in on a little secret Mal?" Adam teased.

"Yes" I smiled at him.

"Father-" Ben warned his father and I watched as Adam winked at his son.

"He's been walking around like a lost soul while you have been gone" Adam stated.

"Aww Benny" I cooed as I dropped his hand and I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "It's ok" I smiled up at him. "I missed you too" I advised him as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Good" he answered happily before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"I hate being away from you as well" I admitted.

"You were gone for so long Mally" he pouted.

"I know" I said sadly as I snuggled into his chest again.

"So what are you kids doing tonight?" Belle asked eagerly.

"I have no idea" I said as I looked up at Ben. "Ben won't tell me" I joked before I looked over to Adam and Belle.

"No" I heard Ben say as he tightened his arms around me once more.

"Why?" I questioned as I looked up at Ben again.

"I want to sweep you off your feet" he stated lovingly.

"Any point telling you not to?" I asked innocently.

"Nope" he chuckled.

"See what I have to put up with" I teased as I looked over to Adam and Belle causing them both to laugh.

"Hey!" Ben said and when I looked up at him I noticed that he was pouting at me. I winked at him and he then grinned down at me. I loved how playful me and Ben were with each other; and I didn't think this would ever change - and I didn't want it to.


	12. Chapter 12

All Ben would tell me that was that I had to wear something smart and comfortable. So I decided to wear a dark purple spaghetti strap dress with dark purple converse. I kept my hair down; and decided to wear one of my custom leather jackets that Evie had made for me. It looked very much like my old jacket I used to wear on the Isle; however it was a lighter shade of purple with only a slight flickering of green tones.

When I walked into Ben's room I noticed that he was wearing a light blue shirt, navy trousers, shoes and waistcoat. However he had opted to not wear a tie and he had the first two top buttons undone.

"You like?" he teased as I walked up to him.

"Very nice" I grinned as I looked him up and down.

"Thank you" he answered as I stood in front of him.

"Mal you look beautiful" he added with a warm smile.

"Thank you" I smiled causing him to chuckle.

"Are you ready my love?" he questioned.

"Very much so" I chuckled.

"Then let's go" he said and he slid his right hand into my left and I let him lead me from the room, so we could start our night together.

* * *

"Finally!" I exclaimed as Ben's limousine pulled to a stop.

"What?" he laughed.

"I finally can see where you have brought me" I advised and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Yes" he answered. "Someone would think that you don't like surprises" he teased.

"Not when you build up the suspense like this" I replied coyly as the car door next to Ben opened.

"I see" he advised before he climbed out of the car. I then followed suit and when I quickly looked up I noticed that we were stood outside the Crystal Palace.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What?" Ben asked.

"We haven't been here in a while" I advised as I looked up at him.

"No" he agreed. "So I thought it would be nice" he added with my favourite cute and warm smile.

"What a charmer you are" I flirted as he slid his right hand into my left.

"I try baby" he teased as he started to lead me towards the Crystal Palace so we could enjoy our evening together.

* * *

After we entered the restaurant we were shown to one of the private rooms away from everyone else; and when I walked into the room I smiled at the sight in front of me. It was a large room, that had wood panelling running along the walls. There was dark blue carpet on the floor and there was a lone wooden table in the centre of the room. Not too far away there was a small bar and an assortment of dark blue leather couches with a glass coffee table. The room looked dark as there was no windows in the room; but the room was lit by the large glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"So we are on our own?" I grinned as me and Ben made our way to our table.

"Yes" he answered as he dropped my hand and he pulled my chair out for me and I sat down "It's better this way, don't you think?" he smiled fondly as he pushed my chair in for me.

"Yes" I replied. "No eyes watching us; trying to get an inside scoop" I sighed as I knew that the press was hovering around outside somewhere.

"Yes" he also sighed as he started to pour some white wine into one of the glasses that had been left on the table with the wine bottle after he had sat down. "So Mal-" he started as he offered me the glass.

"Yes?" I replied as I took it from him.

"I want to hear about your trip" he advised as he started to pour his own wine into his glass.

"I told you everything" I stated in confusion.

"Yes" he chuckled. "But tell me again" he urged as he placed the wine bottle down in between us.

"Really Benny?" I laughed.

"Yes Mally" he laughed back. "Please?" he pouted.

"Ok" I smiled at him as I watched him pull a funny face at me which made me laugh. As I continued to laugh at Ben I started to think about how grateful I am that he came into my life.


	13. Chapter 13

I told Ben everything about my trip; even though I had been giving him a day by day account when I was away. But I guessed that it must be different now that we were together. Ben has told me in the past that he likes hearing me talk; which even now I found strange. But I indulged him and told him everything that he wanted to know.

I then moved the conversation onto him and he tried to dismiss what he had been getting up to. But I urged that I wanted to know; Ben's work was just important as my art retreat and I wanted to know everything about his work so I could support him.

Ben told me about the meetings that he had attended; the paperwork that he had completed and the plans that he had for the next coming months. I couldn't help but smile all the way through this - I was very proud of Ben and I knew that this would never change.

* * *

After our meal I let Ben lead me back out of the restaurant and we climbed back into his limousine; unlike our journey here I knew where we were going - Auradon Castle. We were going to have a lazy date night and watch a film; which quite honestly was something that I was very happy to do. After being away from Ben for so long; I think we just needed time cuddling and aimlessly talking our way through a film.

All the way during our journey back to Auradon Castle I snuggled into Ben's chest and I grinned. I still couldn't get over that me and Ben had found each other; the two people that probably shouldn't work. I loved him so much; and I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take us. Ben made my life so better; and brighter and I don't even think that he realises it.

* * *

When we arrived back at Auradon Castle we both then went into our rooms to go and get changed into our sleep clothes before going into Ben's bedroom. All the way through getting ready and preparing one of Ben's surprises I couldn't help but feel excited to see what Ben thought of his gifts. The memory of all of our face times when I was away come to the fore front of my mind and I grinned at myself in the mirror.

"I can't wait to see your face" I muttered to myself with a large grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Before I knew it, the film was over; and I smiled at Ben - it was now time to give Ben his gifts.

"Give me two seconds" I advised as I untangled myself from Ben.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he pouted at me.

"Toilet" I advised; in all honesty I did need to go to the toilet but this also gave me an excuse to go and get him his presents.

"Ok, hurry back" he smiled.

"Always" I said as I winked at him and I quickly ran from the room; very eager to see why Ben thought of what I had brought back for him.

* * *

When I walked back into Ben's bedroom I watched as Ben pulled a confused look at me as he sat up in his bed.

"Gift time" I advised as I nodded to the bag in my hands and I watched as he grinned at me as I continued to walk up to his bed.

"You really didn't need to" he said as I climbed onto his bed and sat next to him on his right hand side.

"Yes I did" I advised as I handed him the bag. "I have to spoil my Beast" I added with a smile. "So suck it up baby" I finished as I pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"Ok" he smiled. "Since my Dragon is so adamant" he teased.

"Yes" I agreed as he reached into the bag and picked up his first gift. He lifted it out of the bag to reveal the travel mug that I got him. It was a white travel mug that was in the shape of a stone pillar and it had the word 'Olympus' wrote across it in a light blue bold text.

"Thank you" he grinned as he placed it down in front of him.

"I know how you like to take a coffee or tea when you are travelling-" I started to explain. "So it's a new cup for you; but you don't have to use it if you don't want to" I offered.

"I'll use it" he promised. He then reached into the bag again and pulled out his keychain with Hercules's medal on it and dark blue pen with his name on it. "I love it" he grinned. "Thank you" he said as he looked at me.

"You're welcome" I repeated as he placed it in front of him next to his new travel mug.

"Let's see what else is in here" he said eagerly.

"It's just lot of little things" I advised.

"I see" he noted. "Well thank you very much for everything" he said happily as he reached forward and pressed a kiss against my lips.

* * *

I enjoyed watching Ben open his other gifts; yes I did think that I might have gone overboard but Ben was my boyfriend so I didn't care.

I had decided to buy Ben two t-shirts; the first one was a light blue t-shirt with : _"my girlfriend with to Olympus and all I got was this lousy t-shirt"_ wrote across it in white writing. The second t-shirt was a dark blue t-shirt with the map of Olympus on it.

For his final gift I decided to buy Ben a football jersey of the Olympus Otters to add to his jersey collection. I didn't know whether he would wear it as it wasn't his Tourney team but I knew that he would appreciate it - and I was right!


	15. Chapter 15

**Content Warning for suggested smut in this chapter.**

* * *

"Benny" I said as he slid all of his gifts back into its bag.

"Aha?" he replied as he reached over and placed the bag onto his bedside cabinet.

"I have another surprise for you" I advised as he looked over to me.

"Oh" he muttered. "But you have already given me so much" he stated.

"Yes" I agreed. "But if you remember I made a promise to you" I reminded him hoping that he would remember a certain FaceTime conversation that we shared while I was away.

"Did you?" he questioned in confusion.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And what promise was that?" he asked.

"Well if my memory serves me right-" I started. "When I get my hands on you-" I said in a husky tone as I slid both of my hands onto his shoulders. "I am going to enjoy riding you" I flirted.

"Oh" he muttered.

"Remember?" I teased.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I remember" he added and I quickly straddled Ben. "Whoa!" he said as his eyes widened in shock at my actions.

"Watch this baby" I said and I slowly and suggestively danced out of my top and I threw it down onto the floor.

"Mal" he breathed as he looked me up and down slowly.

"Yes?" I teased as I smirked down at him.

"What is that?" he said as he nodded to the bikini that I was wearing underneath my sleep clothes.

"Oh" I said coyly. "This?" I added as I pointed down to the dark purple sparkly bikini top that we could both currently see as my panties were still underneath my sleep shorts. "Well since you liked me in this bikini-" I started."I thought you would like a closer look" I offered suggestively.

"Oh" he muttered and I watched as his eyes started to darken in lust. "Mal" he groaned. "Very naughty" he purred.

"Then spank me" I winked at him. I watched as his eyes widened once more before he quickly crushed his lips against mine and we fell into a very heated make out session as we undressed each other. When Ben saw me for the first time in my bikini the look of devotion made my skin feel like it was being set on fire; and when me and Ben finally found our release we fell into each other's arms both very much happy with how our night ended.


	16. Chapter 16

When my eyes rolled open the next morning they instantly landed on Ben and I couldn't stop a large smile spread across my face. I loved the sight of my Beast sleeping next to me; and the time that I had spent away from Ben only made me appreciate him ever more - hopefully we wouldn't have to be apart so long ever again.

* * *

After watching Ben sleep for a little while I smiled again when I watched him wake up slowly. When he noticed that I was watching him he smiled at me.

"Morning" I said happily.

"Morning" he replied as he stretched. "Have you been awake long?" he questioned as he snuggled back into me.

"Not really" I answered.

"Not really?" he questioned.

"I've been awake a little while" I advised.

"I see" he noted as he stroked my right hand side slowly which sent shivers down my side.

"That feels nice" I grinned at him.

"I'll keep doing it then" he advised before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. Me and Ben then fell into silence as we started to smile at each other; and I let a side smile spread across my face when I started to feel grateful that Ben was all mine.

"What?" he asked.

"How did I get so lucky?" I questioned as I reached up and stroked his left hand cheek with the back of my right hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Being with you" I advised. "Like this; it's pretty perfect" I continued. "But saying that you are" I finished with a smirk.

"Oh you charmer you" he grinned. "You are perfect too" he said lovingly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. I know that Ben was very biased when it came to me and he thought that I was perfect. However me being perfect didn't feel right to me; given my history. "Don't roll your eyes at me Mal" he warned me playfully.

"Or else what your Majesty?" I flirted.

"I don't know" he shrugged innocently. "I'm sure I can think of something" he teased and his hands quickly dropped to my sides and he started to tickle me.

"Ben!" I shrieked. "No!" I giggled. "Stop!" I screamed as I tried to get away from him. However in a bid to stop me from sliding away from him; Ben quickly stopped tickling me and he straddled me. I watched as he smiled fondly down at me as I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. "What?" I panted.

"Did I mention that I love you?" he questioned sincerely.

"Did I mention that I love you back?" I asked not answering his question. Ben chuckled at me; before I used my legs to nudge Ben down onto me properly. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to make out once more. When we broke apart and grinned at each other; I started to feel very excited as to what the day had in store for the pair of us.


	17. Chapter 17

Today I decided to wear my dark purple jeans, boots, and a vest with a dark green dragon heart on the front. I let my hair just run down my back and I decided to wear my light purple leather jacket to finish the outfit.

When Ben came to see me I saw that he was wearing a light blue t-shirt, jeans, white trainers. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing his crown and he had his letterman jacket on. I loved the fact that me and Ben could have days like this; and just like last night Ben wouldn't tell me where we were going. But I would get him back later on; as I had another surprise planned for my Beast - and I would tease him about that fact later on.

* * *

"Well I know that we are in Auradon City Centre" I smiled as our limousine pulled to a stop.

"Yes" he grinned. "Ladies first" he smiled as the door opened on my side and I climbed out to see that we were outside of Auradon City Art Gallery.

"The Art Gallery" I said slowly as Ben also climbed out of the limousine and stood next to me.

"Yes" he said and I looked up at hm.

"Care to explain Benny?" I asked in confusion.

"A new exhibit is opening on Monday and I requested that we visit it before opening day" he explained.

"What?" I questioned in shock.

"The monsters and myths one" I stated. I couldn't believe that Ben would arrange this for me; well I could as it was Ben. He wanted me to have everything that I wanted and more; and I just wanted to give him everything back in return.

"The very one" he smiled.

"Ben you know I have been waiting for this!" I exclaimed. I had been waiting for this exhibit for at least a month and a half and the fact that I was able to see it sooner meant a great deal to me.

"I know how to treat my Dragon" he said as he slid his left hand into my right as excitement continued to flow through me.

"Thank you for this" I grinned up at him.

"It's not a problem baby" he replied happily. "I know you would have wanted to see it this week anyway" he added.

"Yes!" I shrieked.

"Let's go and have a look" Ben chuckled and I started to lead him towards the museum - very eager to see it's new addition.


	18. Chapter 18

I loved the Myths and Monsters exhibit! When we first walked in there was statues of each monster; with paintings and videos placed around them.

There was a large amount of monsters and I knew that we would be here for quite a while - and this was the truth. We saw Gremlins, Chupacabras, Manticores, Banshees, Poltergeists, the Headless Horseman, Zombies, Yetis, Mummies, Orcs, Kraken, Werewolves, Vampires, Cerberus, Siren, Cyclops, Sasquatch, Basilisk, Dragons and Frankenstein.

I loved learning about them and all the way through looking through the monster's part of the exhibit I was thinking about how I could paint or sketch them when I returned back to Auradon Castle.

* * *

We then walked through the Myth section of the exhibit and I learnt a lot there was well. Me and Ben learnt about the myth of Lightening, Thunder and Rain, Davy Jones, Cupid and Psyche, Succubus, Incubus, Chinese Zodiac and the Egyptian Book of the dead.

I loved how they had merged all the different cultures of the kingdom together to make this elective blend. I had already brought tickets to come and see this exhibit; and I couldn't wait to come back next week to have another look around.

There were times when Ben teased me about the faces that I was pulling when I was concentrating. I just chuckled at him, when he told me this. Ben had told me this a few times in the past; I love the little banter that me and Ben have and yes we might wind each other up. I just hoped that this would never change.

* * *

When we left the museum it was Ben's turn to be all eager to what we were doing with the rest of our day; but I just told him that it was my turn to sweep him off his feet - so he had to suck it up.


	19. Chapter 19

I decided to take Ben to the Auradon Panthers Sports Bar; I knew that Ben would appreciate this - especially given his surprise for later on.

So we ordered on assortment of starters that we decided to share; so I ordered the Burger Supreme Flatbreads. The flatbreads were seasoned with ground beef, bacon, white cheddar, cherry tomatoes, pickled red onion, jalapeño, cilantro and 1000 Island drizzle. Ben decided to have the championship wings, which was a mixture of traditional fried, fire grilled, and boneless chicken wings. Ben opted to have barbecue sauce with garlic parmesan.

For our main meals we both had the Grand Slam burgers, which was two half-pound beef patties, Applewood smoked bacon, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion rings, BBQ ranch and a toasted brioche bun. They were served with beer battered French fries which I loved to the point where I even stole a couple of Ben's.

"So-" Ben started as we continued to eat our Grand Slam burgers.

"So?" I repeated.

"What are we doing this afternoon and evening?" he asked eagerly.

"Spoilers Ben" I teased as I winked at him; I watched as he pouted at me in a bid to try and get me to tell him what we were doing. "You wouldn't tell me" I reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Well I want to return the favour" I stated with a smile.

"I see" he noted. "Why did I have to bring a jumper with me?" he asked. "It is a really hot day" he advised.

"You'll see later" I teased. "You might need it; you might not" I said as I pursed my lips together. Surely could Ben not see what I had planned for him? It was staring him right in the face!

"You don't give anything away do you poppet?" he noted.

"I learnt from you" I grinned.

"That's my girl" he winked at me and we both then returned to our lunch - both very keen to see where the day was going to take us both.


	20. Chapter 20

After leaving the Auradon Panthers Sports Bar me and Ben then climbed into Ben's limousine and I instructed Dawson to take us to our next stop without Ben clicking on to where we were going.

"We are here?" Ben asked in confusion as we both climbed out of his limousine outside of Auradon Stadium.

"Yes" I smiled as I slid my right hand into his left. "There is a mid-afternoon game" I advised.

"Yes there is" he confirmed.

"But you are not that keen on Tourney" he said as he pulled one brow up in confusion. "Not when my star player isn't playing I'm not as passionate about it as you no. But I don't mind it-" I started to explain. "I thought as we hadn't been to a game for a while you might like it" I grinned up at him as he started to lead me towards the VIP entrance.

"I love it Dragon!" he grinned and I watched as Ben started to get excited at the fact of seeing his favourite Tourney team. Yes Tourney wasn't really my thing; but seeing Ben like this made it all worth it.

* * *

"I'm getting the VIP treatment as well?" he teased as he led me into the VIP seated area next to the pitch.

"Ben you are King-" I started as we both sat down. "You are always going to have the VIP treatment" I added.

"You know I was teasing you" he winked at me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Thank you for this Mal; I haven't seen the Panthers play in such a long time" he said as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"I know; I thought you might like it" I smiled at him as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"And about before-" he started.

"Before?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Your star player?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes" I confirmed as I started to feel playful. "You might have heard of him" I added coyly.

"Really?" he asked mock innocently.

"Who?" he urged.

"Benji Adams" I grinned.

"Oh" he nodded. "I have heard of him; he's quite a player" he stated.

"Yes he is" I flirted before I pressed a kiss against his lips. However I saw flashes around us and I quickly pulled away and saw the press taking photos of me and Ben.

"Damn" I sighed.

"Oh well" he muttered. "Sorry" he said as we both pursed our lips together. I hated the fact that we were never really completely alone; but this is how things had to be - unfortunately.

"It's ok" I answered as we both cuddled together. "You are always worth it" I smiled up at him and he chuckled at me. I felt Ben then pull me close to him and he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. I then watched as both the team's mascots ran out onto the field so the pre-game show could begin; with me and Ben on the front row.


	21. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

After watching the Auradon Panthers win 28 - 18 against the Olympus Otters me and Ben decided that we were going to have a lazy night by getting a takeaway, watching films and playing video games. This felt like the perfect way to end a perfect weekend together; and I didn't want it to end.

* * *

After getting ready into a dark blue baggy t-shirt and dark purple sleep shorts I walked into Ben's gaming room and noted that Ben had put some snacks out for us but he was nowhere to be seen.

I saw that the balcony door was open and I walked out fully expecting Ben to be stood standing there but he wasn't. I didn't know where he was but I then started to think about our weekend together and I felt a lump start to build up in my throat. I was then suddenly hit with a sudden wave of emotion and I felt my eyes start to water as tears started to flow down my cheeks. I loved Ben so much; I don't know how I have been so lucky but I would never take him for granted. Before coming to Auradon I didn't believe in soul mates; but now I had found Ben there was no one else that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Mal?" I heard Ben say.

"Yes" I answered as I wiped my eyes and cheeks from tears.

"Mal what's wrong?" he asked in concern as he stood in front of me.

"Nothing" I dismissed.

"Mal don't give me that" he urged as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are crying; you never cry" he pointed out.

"Come on" he pressed as I took a couple of deep breaths to help steady myself. "Has something just happened?" he quickly asked after I hadn't answered him.

"No" I advised as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"In all honesty Ben I don't know why I am crying; it's so confusing" I confessed. This was the truth; I didn't know why I was crying. It still felt very strange to me to be in a relationship; so the fact that I had started crying like this was catching me off guard.

"Well what made you cry?" he questioned as he tightened his arms around me.

"You" I said and I watched as he pulled a confused face at me.

"Me?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed. "You make me so happy Benny" I advised as I started to run my fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"Oh Mally" he breathed. "You are crying because you are happy" he advised. This didn't sound right - can you really cry if you are happy? This had never happened to me before.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he advised as he reached up and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand. "My beautiful Dragon" he said as he started to stare into my eyes. "I love you Mal" he added lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" I replied with a warm smile. Me and Ben then grinned at each other before we shared a few sweet kisses. We then went to go and watch a film and this is what I felt like I really needed right now - a very long cuddle with my soul mate.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here we are at the end of our story. I hope you have liked where I have gone with it; apologises again for the delay for the completion of this story. I hope that it has been worth the wait.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
